


勇士干服小巫师 PWP（一发完）

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 双性, 德云社 - Freeform, 生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 【勇士良x巫师堂】灵感来自格林童话《莴苣姑娘》（即长发公主原版故事）本故事讲述勇士周九良是如何在解救长发姑娘后，亲身制服巫师孟鹤堂的全部过程。第三方上帝视角，3D高清有字幕，环绕式立体声，童叟无欺，请各位观众戴好3D眼镜观赏。





	勇士干服小巫师 PWP（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

周九良的职业是勇士，说白了就是替人打打坏人、解决问题，在方圆十里都很出名。他老哥一个，一人吃饱全家不饿，每天的收入够他自己一个人吃饱喝足还能有点儿余钱。

今天又有一个任务找上门来，想让周九良去解救被邪恶巫师囚禁的可怜少女。只因少女的母亲在怀孕的时候吃了巫师种的莴苣，他就把孩子抢走，至今已经快十五年了！这些年都是他在养育少女，大家也承认他是少女的干娘，可是现在孩子十五岁了，他还是将孩子锁在高塔上不让嫁人，这怎么能行呢？

少女的爹娘愁得白了头发，最后在村长的建议下找上了周九良。

“俺们只求你把闺女带回来，别伤着她干娘，这些年都是她干娘照顾她，也不容易。”少女的亲爹老刘头儿抹着眼泪道。

周九良叼着烟扒了扒头发，皱着眉头看着眼前的中年夫妇和村长，心里有些为难与烦躁。他不想接这个活儿，他现在满脑子都是昨天晚上那人雪白细腰上的腰窝和一拍就起浪的大肥屁股，还有上头肥硕的奶子与下面紧得要命的小花。周九良只觉得现在舌尖鼻头还有那人的香气，可是一觉醒来他却跑了！

一夜风流，周九良食髓知味，从一睁眼到现在就想着怎么把昨天那个美人儿找到好娶回来当媳妇儿。他今年三十来岁了，前半辈子晃荡，到了这个岁数儿，开始想成家了。

眼前的三个人还在不住地说好话，求周九良走这一趟。瞧着憔悴的老刘头儿夫妇和一直挺照顾他的村长，周九良实在不好拒绝，只好按下心中的烦躁，道，“好吧好吧，别哭了，我就去这一趟，你们回家等我的信儿吧。”

“谢谢，谢谢！”三人十分高兴，把希望都寄托到了周九良的身上，千恩万谢地走了。

巫师家就在老刘头儿家隔壁，也是他家婆娘嘴太馋，怀孕的时候瞧见巫师院子里的莴苣长得好，就非要吃，吃了一个不够还想天天吃，终于把巫师给吃毛了。这个巫师可不好惹，没人知道他的来历，只知道他是十八年前到这个村子里定居的。

他整天穿着一件黑色带兜帽的披风，这么多年都没人见过他的长相！虽然听他的声音挺低沉的，但是没见过真面目，他又让闺女喊他干娘，大伙儿到现在都不是很清楚他究竟是男是女。

也没人知道他多大年纪，其实巫师的年纪并不算大，他是十二岁来到这个村子的，今年刚刚三十岁，只不过没人见过他的脸，大家还以为他已经很大年纪了。

到了巫师家附近，周九良蹲在他家后门外面儿小树林里的树上盯梢，远远望去就看见他家院子里有一个高塔，只有一个窗户没有任何楼梯，想必就是少女居住的地方了。

周九良看着，巫师此刻竟然正在院子里打毛衣，手里一片嫩粉色的毛线，想来是给少女做的。看来这个干娘确实还挺疼孩子，可是女孩子十五岁了，怎么不让嫁人呢？

过了一会儿，巫师站起来，只见他走到高塔下面，抬起头喊道，“莴苣，莴苣，把你的头发垂下来。”

听到他的声音，高塔上的窗户被打开了，然后一束乌黑油亮的大长头发垂了下来，巫师就顺着头发爬上去了。

听到巫师的声音，周九良一瞬间有些慌神，太熟悉了，这不正是昨天晚上在他身下哭得哼哼唧唧地求饶的小妖精吗。再望过去，巫师正在顺着头发往上爬，一阵风吹过，掀起了他的兜帽，露出了他白皙俊美的侧脸和修长纤细的脖颈。周九良眼神儿多好，一眼看见他脖子上还有昨天晚上自己啃出来的牙印。

这可真是踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。周九良这一早晨光琢磨着到哪儿去找他那勾人的媳妇儿，感情就在这儿等着他呢。

眼看着个巫师爬上高塔，周九良心中有了主意，等巫师过了一会儿下来出门之后，他也来到高塔之下，学着巫师刚才的样子喊道，“莴苣，莴苣，把你的头发垂下来。”

头发果然又垂下来了，周九良三两下就爬上去，翻身进窗，便和里面的长头发小姑娘四目相对！

“啊！”小姑娘见上来的不是干娘，害怕地尖叫。

“别叫！”周九良忙道，“我是你爹娘找来救你出去的！”

“真的？”小姑娘抱着长头发将信将疑。

“真的，你家不就在隔壁吗？现在你把头发剪下来，我放你下去，趁着你干娘没回来你就跑回家去。”周九良语速飞快，说着就一把将小姑娘的大辫子剪下来自己攥在手里。

三下五除二把少女放回家，周九良便留在高塔上，等着他的媳妇儿主动送上门儿来。

到了中午，周九良听见下面有响动，果然等了不到一分钟便听到，“莴苣，莴苣，把你的头发垂下来。”

他把头发从窗户里垂下去，自己躲在旁边，等巫师爬到窗口的时候，猛然拽住他细瘦的手腕子，直接将人从窗口拉进来扔到床上。然后飞快地关山窗户拉上窗帘。

“啊！”孟鹤堂这一下被摔得不轻，倒在床上眼冒金星，过了十几秒才好。他被扔过来，披风也散开了，露出了精致漂亮的脸庞。等缓过劲儿来就看见周九良一张狞笑着的脸，不禁被吓得花容失色，害怕起向后退，直到后背抵住墙壁，“你，怎么，怎么是你？！”

孟鹤堂心里慌得不行，昨天晚上阴差阳错跟眼前这个人上了床，一大早他起来就跑了，心里还想着自己每天裹得严严实实的不会被找到，没想到还没过完一个上午就被这冤家找上门儿来。

“你跑啊，你跑什么？”周九良欺身上床，单腿撑在床铺上卡在孟鹤堂的两腿之间，一手撑着床，一手捏住他的脸，“怎么宝贝儿，睡完了就跑，不想认账啊？还是觉得我活儿不好，不满意？”

说着使劲儿揪住他脸颊上的软肉，盯着他的眼神都带了钩子，一双不大的丹凤眼中酝酿着风暴。

孟鹤堂被他臊得满脸通红，瞧他这个神色又心慌害怕，昨天晚上是他的第一次，他那玩意儿太大，到现在他下面还不舒服。他的身子怪异，自己保守秘密这么多年，一朝昏头和这人上了床，醒了之后大脑一片空白，只想着快跑了。

“说话啊。”见孟鹤堂呆呆地愣神不说话，周九良又捏他的脸。

“说，说什么。”孟鹤堂问道。

周九良叫他这个呆样儿给气乐了，在床上那么骚浪，怎么到了床下成了小傻子了。顿时起了逗弄的心思，他凑过去亲亲那饱满幼嫩的唇珠，还在他的下唇咬了一口，“说你叫什么名字。”

“唔……”孟鹤堂想躲开，却被他的大手牵住下颌动弹不得，一双大眼睛里泛着泪花，委委屈屈地道，“孟，孟鹤堂……呜……”

周九良舔掉挂在他眼角的泪花，“哭什么，这名字好听，我叫周九良，你记住了。”

孟鹤堂点点头，又忐忑地问他，“你，你要干嘛？”

“还能干嘛？昨天不都干过了吗？”周九良的舌尖顶腮，露出一个痞气的笑容，伸手解开孟鹤堂的衣服，露出里面墨绿色的小肚兜，“我还没干够呢，你就跑了，我当然要补回来。”

说着一手灵活地解开肚兜儿的带子，墨绿色的小布料躺在莹白如玉的身子上，衬得孟鹤堂的肌肤更加白嫩，胸前一对豪乳没了束缚跳出来，被周九良握在手中把玩，捏出各种形状，抓得布满红痕。

他软着胳膊细声细气地推拒着周九良，却被周九良和墙壁夹在中间，根本跑不掉，“别，别……”

“别什么，昨天晚上你可不是这样说的，”周九良抓住他细细的手腕舔舐咬弄，扯掉他的上衣，顺着光裸的手臂一路吻上去，来到他的唇边，“说，早晨为什么跑掉？”

“呜……”孟鹤堂被他欺负得哭了起来，泪水涟涟，满面绯红，既羞且怒，眼角眉梢还有渐渐显出的情欲之色。他被周九良这样一弄，早就软了身子，湿了小穴，穴口的花瓣都肿了起来，还没完全合拢的花心又开始痒了起来，“我，我害怕……”

“怕什么？”周九良托着他的后颈吻住他的双唇，先咬了几口肉肉的唇珠，才伸进舌头到里面去勾着孟鹤堂的软舌摩擦纠缠，又舔舐他的口腔上颚和肉壁。

孟鹤堂仰着头，长大口迎合他，口水顺着唇角流出来，一直流到耳后，过了好久周九良才放开他。

他大口大口地喘着气，没防备就被周九良扯掉了裤子，露出下面的小花。

“呀——别，别看！”他尖叫着蜷起腿，张着手想盖住下体。

而周九良的手更快，直接就掐上了肥厚的花瓣，两根手指插入花心，淫水顺着手指流了一手，滴到床铺上，形成一小片湿痕。

“又不是没看过，”周九良边抽插手指边说，“宝贝儿，难道你是因为这个才跑的？”

孟鹤堂浅浅地呻吟着，闻言看向他，露出一个怯生生的表情，点点头，哭着说，“我，我和别人都不一样……”

周九良大笑着亲他一口，“你这儿可是个宝贝，你就是个大宝贝儿，叫我给捡着了。”

说着他又加了一根手指，三根手指在花穴里抽插抠挖，插得孟鹤堂直唉唉叫唤，两条细长的小腿来回蹬着。周九良又俯身含住他一边儿的乳珠，他的奶子发育的好，乳晕大，奶头也大，特别敏感，含在嘴里用舌头拨弄一两下就硬了。周九良叼着它使劲儿嘬，嘬得原本肉粉色的奶头变成了深红。

孟鹤堂下面不住地流水儿，周九良光顾着吃奶忘了动手，下面无人照料，孟鹤堂养得自己夹住腿，花穴收缩，夹紧周九良的手指，还晃晃腰肢。

“骚货！这就忍不住了？！”周九良感到他的动作，抽出手指一巴掌拍在他肥大的屁股上，然后飞快地解开裤头，放出自己的大家伙，一鼓作气操了进去。

插进去之后便开始快速地抽插撞击，孟鹤堂被昨天吃过的大棒子重新填满，美得他顿时不住地连声呻吟，叫着叫着又变了样，抽抽搭搭地哭了起来。

“哭啥啊？”周九良抱着他站起来，把他抵在窗户边儿的墙壁上，让他的两条腿夹住自己的腰，这样抱着他操起来。

孟鹤堂被他一连串体位变化中大肉棒在穴内角度的变化操得的又爽又害怕，他抱紧周九良的脖子，呜呜呜地哭着，边哭还边打嗝，间或叫几声。

“到底哭啥啊，你爷们儿操得不够爽了？”周九良是个糙汉子，哪里懂孟鹤堂那千回百转的心思。

“你，你就欺负我……”他含着眼泪断断续续地说道。

“我哪欺负你了？我这不是伺候你呢吗？”周九良道，说着使劲儿向上顶了几下，操得孟鹤堂受不住地叫得更大声了，“爽不爽？”

“嗯，嗯……”孟鹤堂哭着点头，“轻点儿，轻点儿……”

“那不成，轻了你能这么爽吗？”周九良坏笑道，“以后天天把你操这么爽怎么样？”

“什么？”孟鹤堂在颠簸中惊讶地看向他。

“干嘛！”周九良假装凶悍，下身停住不动了，板着脸道，“老子想你想了一早晨了，把你娶回家以后天天操你！”

“你要娶我？”孟鹤堂奇道。

“废话！”周九良被他气得又使劲儿顶他几下，“老子不娶你娶谁？嗯？谁还有你这么大宝贝儿？你把老子的魂儿都勾走了，还不想给老子当媳妇儿？！”

他越说越来气，天生断掌纹的右手打在孟鹤堂的大屁股上，打的啪啪作响，不一会儿就红了一大片。他掐着那充满弹性的臀肉，恶狠狠地道，“屁股这么大，肯定好生养得很，给别人养闺女干什么，你想要咱自己生，老子让你生一窝！”

然后便不再废话，按住孟鹤堂，架着他的腿开始全神贯注地操干起来。孟鹤堂此刻已经被他操得人事不知，只知道下面的小穴爽得要命，他张着小口，露出里面一点点红艳的舌尖，被周九良一口叼住拉到外面来和他的舌尖交缠，双唇时分时合，唇角银丝连连。

孟鹤堂神志不清，全凭本能地攀在周九良的身上，身下的花穴被他摩擦，娇嫩得内壁被大棒子来回刮弄。昨天初次使用就操劳过度的嫩穴此时已经有些疼痛，他觉得里面又疼又痒，被操得酥麻爽利，从骨头缝儿里透出来的麻痒。

他的脚尖绷得紧紧的，双腿夹着周九良的劲腰，在周九良连续撞到花心深处的敏感点是，爽得全身抽搐，一大股淫水和前面翘起的玉茎一齐喷射。同时肉壁紧绞，将周九良也夹得射了出来，全部射进他花心深处的子宫口。

这一轮结束之后，周九良又按着孟鹤堂跪在地上，上半身趴在床上来了一回。孟鹤堂被操得一直哭喊，嗓子都喊哑了，最后躺在床上喘气，原本平坦的小腹现在微微鼓起，里面满满都是周九良射进去的精液。

周九良侧躺在他旁边儿，一手把玩着他的一颗大奶子，问他，“你为什么一直关着那女孩不让她回家嫁人？”

一说起这么孟鹤堂“腾”地坐起来，又全身酸软地躺回去，他神色焦急，气得直捶周九良的胸口，“你个天杀的死鬼！你，你怎么把她放走了？！”

周九良攥住他的手腕，“别打，小心打疼了你，”给他吹了吹砸红的小拳头，又亲两口，“她爹娘来求我啊，我一瞧正好把她放回家，我好在这儿等你送上门儿来。”

孟鹤堂脸一红，然后又急道，“可是，可是她跟我的身子一样，怎么嫁人啊！”

周九良一愣，“她和你身子一样？怎么会这样？”

“还不都是她娘那个馋婆娘，非要吃我院子里的莴苣，还吃那么多！”孟鹤堂气鼓鼓道。

原来他院子里的莴苣有特殊的力量，每天吃一片可以美容养颜，健康身体，可是吃多了，尤其是孕妇，吃多了生下的孩子会变成双性人。

“哎，我娘就是因为怀孕时吃多了，生下我才是这副样子，”孟鹤堂叹气，“我闺女也是这样，这可怎么嫁人嘛！”

周九良一听原来是这么回事，“你慌什么，你不是也有我娶吗？总会有人娶她的。”

“你个死鬼，你是想看上我了，还是看上我这奇怪的身子了？”孟鹤堂问道，他心里别扭，总觉得周九良只是因为他的身子与众不同才对他起兴趣。

周九良多机灵，察觉到他不对，赶紧把人抱进怀里，“你和你的身子不都一样吗，我稀罕你的身子，更稀罕你这性子，勾得我都快死在你身上了。”

“死相。”孟鹤堂红着脸戳他的脑门。

“好媳妇儿，跟我回家吧啊，我爱你一辈子。”周九良顺势凑上去亲他，然后道，“咱闺女的事儿你放心，回头我去跟她爹娘交代。她娘自己老娘们儿嘴馋，你都养了这么多年了，往后不用咱管了，啊。”

孟鹤堂窝在他宽厚的怀中，大奶子挤在周九良的胸肌上，觉得有个爷们儿看来也不错。自己以前害怕身子的秘密被人知道，没想到还能嫁人赚了老公。悄悄瞅了瞅周九良棱角分明的脸颊，孟鹤堂心中暗喜。

其实他偷偷观察周九良很久了，只是一直不敢上前和他搭话，昨天晚上阴差阳错上了床，本以为是一生一次的露水情缘，没想到爷们儿自己找上门儿来，还要娶他，孟鹤堂有点觉得像在做梦。

“嗯。”他点点头，低声应了，仰头在周九良的下巴上亲了一口，然后把自己埋进他怀里。

睡都睡过了，亲一口下巴还能这么害羞，真是臊死了。

**Author's Note:**

> https://afdian.net/@mulong  
↑爱发电，可以获取我的全部文档下载版


End file.
